Printed circuit boards contain temperature sensitive components, which are components that have significant time and temperature limitations. Examples of temperature sensitive components include aluminum and polymer-aluminum capacitors, film capacitors, molded tantalum capacitors, fuses, inductors and transformers with wire coils, light emitting diodes, etc. Extended time above liquidous (TAL) temperature is of primary concern as well as significant time and temperature limitations for temperature sensitive components (TSCs) between 230° C. to 250° C. This poses an issue when processing printed circuit boards, as temperature sensitive components are very sensitive to preheat time and temperature, TAL, peak reflow temperature, time within 5° C. of peak temperature, number of reflow passes, flux exposure, and cleaning processes. Exposures during processing can lead to latent defects that are not be detected in final testing, resulting in a field failure of the temperature sensitive component.